


New Spirit Warrior in Town

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [8]
Category: Danny Phantom, Extreme Ghostbusters (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust





	New Spirit Warrior in Town

"New York City," Danny Fenton said to himself. "Center of the universe."

"Hell of a town, isn't it?"

Danny looked over to see a group of four girls. One held a sign reading "Fenton." Obviously, these girls were the resident Spirit Warrior team.

"I dunno. I just got here." He held out a hand. "Name's Danny."

One of the girls--a dark-haired goth who reminded Danny of Sam--held out her hand and shook Danny's. "I'm Kylie." She gestured to the others--a black girl, a brunette in a wheelchair, and a Hispanic girl with pierced ears. "This is Ramona, Gertie, and Eva."

"Nice ta meetcha," Eva gave a  wave.

"So, is it just you girls, or are there others?" asked Danny.

"Well, we're not the only magicals in town," answered Ramona. "But the only other Spirit Warrior here is Ella."

"You mean Ella Spengler?" Danny looked surprised. "She's one of the most famous Spirit Warriors in the US, maybe even the world."

"Keep up with the magical world, do you?" Gertie nodded. "Yeah, it's her. She's the only member of her team still living in NYC. The rest operate elsewhere."

"Hey, didn't we tell her we were going to meet her at the Nasty Burger on 33rd Street once we picked the newbie up?" interrupted Eva.

"Oh yeah." Kylie smacked her forehead. "Bet she's wondering where we are."

"There are Nasty Burgers in NY?" Danny shook his head. "Of course there are. Lead the way!"

_This is gonna be great._


End file.
